Whiskey, Campfires, And Maybe Even Love?
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: This is just basically a one piece about Beth drinking whiskey for the first time with Daryl one night on Hershels farm. I just wrote this to lead up to a DarylxBeth story I'm gonna be uploading! I suck at titles/summaries, but don't let that stop you from reading! :) Feel free to leave suggestions on how I could improve, it would make writing the DarylxBeth story easier! :)


***Authors note* This is just a one piece about Daryl and Beth talking over the campfire one night back at Hershels farm while sharing a bottle of whiskey. They both reveal things to eachother and this will lead up to a new story I'm writing about Beth & Daryl. I think Daryl and Beth would be perfect together (I think Caryls adorable too though) , its the classic "good Jesus loving girl goes for the bad boy" type thing. Its just ..adorable, I definitely ship Baryl (or Deth).. Sorry Carl! Since Beths character hasn't been defined very well in season 2 & 3 it gives them the perfect oppritunity to make Daryl&Beth work! Anyways this is either gonna be decent or really terrible because this story itself was written with the help of a bottle of whiskey, so uh yeah hope you guys like it!**

Beth couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a late night walk around her families farm. She knew her daddy would kill her if he found out, but she decided she needed the fresh air. She noticed someone was still sitting at their campfire so she decided to go talk to them seeing as she had hardly spoken to Ricks group. The closer she got she realized it was a man, she was still unsure of who. Once she got even closer the man jumped up to his feet and had a crossbow pointed at her head. "Shit girl, ya scared me to death." Daryl muttered as he lowerd his crossbow. Beth was trying to hold back tears. "I-I-I'm sorry.." Was all she managed to get out. Daryl looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the fire. "Ain't it past your bedtime anyways kid?" He asked as he brought a bottle of Southern Comfort up to his lips and took a swig of it. "I don't have a bedtime!" She protested as she put her hands on her hips. Daryl chuckled a little. "So then yer daddy knows yer out here?" He asked. "Well..uh ..no." She addmitted quietly. Daryl laughed at her response. "Well don't worry darlin' your secrets safe with me." He said as he took another swig from the bottle. Beth decided to sit on the log beside him. When she sat down Daryl instinctivly moved away a little and then took yet another swig from the bottle. "Is that whiskey?" She asked nervously. "Yeah." Daryl muttered quietly. "Can..can I try it?" She asked even more nervously. Daryl nearly doubled over in laughter. "You wanna try whiskey?" He asked in beween laughs. Beth glared at him. "I've never been drunk before and I might never get the chance! I wanna know what its like!" She protested. Daryl handed her the bottle. "Okay sweetheart, but ya ain't gonna like it." He warned her. "Thank you." She said politely as she examined the bottle. "Well .. ya gonna drink it or not?" Daryl asked a little impatiently. "Okay.." She said nervously before putting the bottle to her lips. She took a swig and made a face. She nearly spit it out, but decided to swallow it. Beth handed the bottle back to Daryl. He took another swig before passing it back to her. "Its gonna take a lot more than that to get drunk, drink up." He muttered. So she took another swig of the bitter tasting liquid then handed it back to him and watched as he did the same. "You drink a lot?" She asked. "Nah, I mean I was what you'd call a casual drinker, but never really thought much of it until all this shit happened." He explained to her. "Ohh. So what did you do before all this?" She asked him before she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a swig. Daryl glared at her. "Hey if ya wanna drink with me rule number one is never take a Dixons whiskey." Daryl said playfuly as he smirked at her. Beth began to giggle. "Alright I'm sorry ." She said equally as playfully. Daryl smirked at her and Beth decided to ask him again. "You never did answer me, what did you do before all of this?" She asked him quietly. He took the bottle out of her hands and took a swig. "Well I didn't really do much of anything." He muttered before taking another drink. Beth nodded at him and he passed the bottle back to her. She took another sip and this time she didn't make a face. "What about you?" Daryl asked her. She handed him back the bottle before answering. "I was a student, you know just highschool and stuff." She told him politely. "What did ya wanna do when you got older?" Daryl asked. He wasn't sure why, but he was actually intersted. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was just the effect Beth had, who knows? He took another swig from the bottle and handed it back to her while she answered. "I wanted to be a childrens nurse." Beth replied. "Really? Why?" Daryl asked. Beth thought about her answer for a minute while she took a sip of whiskey. "Because I love kids and I hate seeing them sick. I guess I just wanted to help as many as I could." Beth replied sweetly. "That's nice of ya, any kid would be lucky to have ya." He muttered. What she said made Daryl start to think about his father and how he was the exact opposite of Beth in every way. It wasn't just that she was a woman and his father obviously wasn't. Beth was everything his father never could be, kind, sweet, smart, caring, thoughtful, loving, goodhearted, and did he mention beautiful? Daryl shook that lost thought off though. She was only seventeen, he couldn't be thinking like that. "Thank you." Beth replied politely as she smiled at Daryl. Daryl took the whiskey from her and he took a couple long sips. He looked at her, I mean really looked at her. He looked at her perfect blonde hair, her amazing blue eyes, and he also looked at her lips. His eyes lingered on her lips for much longer than neccesary, once he realized he looked away as quickly as he could. Why was he beggining to think of Beth as more than just some God loving, sheltered, teenager? "So where are you from anyways?" She asked softly. "A small town outside of Atlanta." He replied gruffly as he handed her the bottle back. She took it and took a couple sips. She nodded and smiled at him as she handed him the bottle back. When he took the bottle from her his fingers brushed against hers for a second or two. It gave Beth a rush of butterflies for some unknown reason. She started looking at him closer than she had been before. She looked at his stuble, his perfect blue eyes, his toned body, his hands, and lastly his lips. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of his lips until he handed her the bottle. Once she realized she was staring she blushed and took a drink. She was getting used of the bitter brown liquid so it didn't phase her as much anymore. She was starting to feel it though. She didn't think she was drunk, but she knew she wasn't sober either. "Are you drunk?" She asked Daryl quietly. She felt dumb when the words left her mouth, but she was curious. Daryl looked at her astonished. He wondered if he seemed drunker than he actually was. "Nah, not yet anyways." He muttered. She nodded at his response. "What about you Miss goody two shoes?" He asked teasingly as he grinned at her. Beth couldn't help but to smile at his question. "No, I don't think so. I mean I know I'm not sober, but I'm not drunk either. If that makes sense." She explained to him. "So yer buzzed then?" He asked simply. "Yeah, reckon so." She said as she looked down at the bottle in her hands. She took another drink before handing it back to him. Daryl didn't take it this time. "Nah, you keep drinking. You're the one who wants to get drunk, am I right?" He asked jokingly. Beth giggled and thanked him before taking another couple of drinks. "You know, for an old man you aren't so bad looking." She mumbled to him. Beth was shocked at her own bluntness and her face began going red. Daryl laughed. "Oh yeah? Well for a kid you ain't too bad yourself." He joked. After he said that he mentally cursed himself for saying it. She's only seventeen. Beth giggled and looked at his lips again as she took another swig. Before he knew what was happening Beth was kissing him and he was kissing her back.


End file.
